Industrial power generation capability may be provided to a customer as a fleet of fuel cell modules that are managed to achieve an objective or a set of objectives. The achievement of the objectives may vary depending on the conditions under which the power generation is provided.
Given the complex interactions between independent variables that can affect the objectives of the fleet, various conditions of the fleet may interrupt or augment the power generation and offset the objectives of the fleet. In various instances, a condition may go unnoticed or may not be fixed while the fleet continues power generation but missing on its objective. In an example a distributed fleet, such as a fleet located in closer proximity to a load than a fleet maintenance provider, may continue to operate under an unintended condition between maintenance intervals without the condition being noticed or fixed.